1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for expedited memory drive self test.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturing entities can test modern serial attached SCSI (‘SAS’) and Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (‘SATA’) drives to verify the physical state of media in the drive. Modern testing techniques can include a short test that is designed to complete in less than two minutes and checks out the electronics of the drives, the heads, and a cursory check of the media. Modern testing techniques can also include a long test that performs a full check of the media. As drive capacities have grown, the time required to test memory drives has also grown, thereby increasing manufacturing time/throughput or cost, to add additional equipment to preserve throughput.